i was not magnificent
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: (Huesos que cantan un himno. Pájaros sin alas. Canal interoceánico). — Soft touken.


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Nota:** literal creo que la última vez que escribí Touken fue en diciembre del 2015 *se dispara* siendo sincera mi amor por la ship ha menguado but here ¡! tomen una viñeta de ellos.

 **Nota2:** cómo diablos escribe la gente un final decente

* * *

 **T** ouka es un río-laguna que se hunde en aguas benévolas de plas plas plas. Y Kaneki no tiene idea de cómo tratar con ella, sin necesidad de ahogarse y perder el oxigeno y sentir cómo todo se vuelve violento (tan tranquilo, lo más tranquilo posible).

Porque ella.

Ella no sabe de qué manera referirse a él. Y Kaneki lo sabe.

—

Le pregunta en la quietud de la habitación: ¿puedo llamarte Kaneki?

(¿está bien?, ¿ _eres tú_ , después de todo, después de tanto?)

Como temerosa e insegura, sin atreverse a acercarse de más, con la idea absurda de que tal vez se vuelva Haise y la olvide de nuevo o se haya convertido en otra persona diferente esta vez.

Más rota, más desquiciada, más sola en soledad.

—porque soy la sombra de una sombra y he tenido mil nombres pero un solo corazón y—.

Él le contesta que sí, sin necesidad de pensarlo.

— Sigo siendo yo Touka-chan.

( _todavía te quiero, entre las costillas_ ).

—

Kaneki descubre que tiene la imperiosa necesidad de abrazarla, de besarle las pestañas cósmicas y dormir cerca de su pecho para que las pesadillas—sangre—oscuridad desaparezcan. Con su alma de papel quemándose ante una llama que a pesar de todo sigue viva y refulge refulge refulge.

Tan cálida.

En el fondo es un poco cobarde.

Le sonríe como una lluvia de invierno y Touka lo mira de lejos —Touka siempre lo mira de lejos— mientras él se va, a intentar salvar el mundo, su mundo. De ambos. De todos. De nadie.

—

— Tú siempre quieres morirte —musita ella, y suena demasiado cansada—. Un día no vas a volver.

(y a pesar de eso, yo seguiré esperándote

como una flor pisoteada en el camino,

con los pétalos en forma de lágrima, rotos en mil fragmentos

amando esa sal que hay en ti).

—

Ahí Kaneki desea desmentirla. Tomarla por los hombros y jurarle: voy a vivir, _quiero vivir_. Sin embargo, a veces es muy difícil. A veces ni siquiera él está tan seguro de ello. Porque la muerte se ha vuelto su mejor amiga (Hide ya no está) y, en el fondo, nunca abandonará su lado.

Es como romper un esqueleto

Crack

crack

crack.

Como llorar esperanzas. Como observar un lienzo azul y pintar un abismo con acuarelas y tomar una taza de café.

— Touka-chan, no voy a dejarte —es lo único que se limita a decir, _no otra vez_ —. Porque yo..., yo—

—

Ella nota que él desprecia sus manos. Esas manos, tan sucias, _tan rojas_ , y compuestas a base de cicatrices que no sanan. Touka nota muchas cosas, en realidad.

Kaneki empieza a usar guantes en cada oportunidad que se le presenta. Pero Touka es obstinada, es un huracán dulce, una patada en el esternón y además.

— Kaneki.

— ¿Uh?

Touka no dice nada. Le toma por las palmas y con movimientos lentos le quita los guantes. Kaneki se avergüenza. Le permite. Entonces Touka le acaricia la piel con los dedos, no lo ha mirado. Se escuchan sus latidos de tambor, latidos de guerra. Pero sólo hay paz.

— No deberías —le reprocha.

 _Son repugnantes. Yo soy repugnante_.

Touka frunce el ceño.

— Son tuyas a pesar de todo —responde.

 _Permíteme tener todo de ti, incluido lo malo_...

—

Siempre es incómodo ahora.

Esta fricción, como una energía, un pulso, que yace entre ambos. Como un sentimiento que apenas aprende a andar y se tropieza en repetidas ocasiones.

Pero están aprendiendo a sobrellevarlo. A entenderse. Vendándose las heridas.

Kaneki piensa, un día, que le gustaría recitarle un poema.

— Cuando todo esto termine —promete.

 _Y te pasaré los dedos-ramas por el pelo, y dibujaré tus ojos de charco, y te guardaré en el ventrículo izquierdo de mi pecho, y beberé tu ausencia_.

—

Porque.

Touka más que una muchacha, es tinta y letras, un verso.

(Huesos que cantan un himno.

Pájaros sin alas.

Canal interoceánico).


End file.
